


“Maybe you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought.”

by InTooManyFandomsRay



Series: 50 DAYS DIALOGUE PROMPTS [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Merlin is a softie, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), They need to kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously, soft merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTooManyFandomsRay/pseuds/InTooManyFandomsRay
Summary: Merlin finds a magical place in the woods.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 50 DAYS DIALOGUE PROMPTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	“Maybe you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought.”

Merlin doesn’t know why he’s in the forest in the dead of night. He doesn’t even know where exactly he’s going. All he does know is that there is a butterfly with wings the right color of blue, the shade of sky on the first day of spring, and it’s beckoning him to follow. And that’s what he did.

The butterfly showed up just when Merlin had climbed into bed. It fluttered in through the window and settled on the desk next to his bed.

“Hey there, little one,” Merlin said, placing his finger next to it. Buttercup, yes, that’s what Merlin named it, climbed on his finger, her wings flapping slowly. With his other hand, he stroked her wings lightly, hoping to calm her.

Buttercup then took off, butting her head against the door. Merlin took it as a sign that she wanted him to follow her and so he did exactly that. He sneaked out of his room, careful not to wake Gaius, who had half his body falling out of his cot, and out into the streets. Silently, throwing a glance to the empty Citadel around him, he followed Buttercup through the gates and into the forest.

And now, he ran after her as she zipped through the trees and whizzing under branches.

“Slow down! I can’t keep up,” he half yelled, pulling on his sleeve which got caught in one of the low branches. She hovered in the air as if grumbling about his tardiness and took off again. Merlin grumbled under his breath but managed to keep an eye on her as she flew into a clearing of roses and a steady stream.

Merlin let out a gasp at the sight. There were wild rose bushes surrounding him, bursting with shades of whites, reds, yellows, and pinks, and the air smelled fresh. The brook coursing nearby was hushed, the waves lapping at the ground and the tranquillity of the setting left him gaping for more than a few moments.

His magic trembled under his skin, eager to be set free and play, and that’s what he did. Golden strands trickled down his arms, making the area appear enchanted. He walked further in and sat down in front of the river. Buttercup flew around him before she settled on his shoulder.

Merlin took in a deep breath. The air was clean, cleaner than the city. There was no smell of dung, or mud, or sweat, or any other foulness. Only flowers, water, and trees. And magic.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there. He just knew he let himself get lost in the peace. His head was tipped back, and an easy smile stretched on his lips.

“Merlin?”

His eyes shot open. No-fucking-way. An unintentional groan left his lips as he turned his head around, to find a familiar blonde gaping at him, his thin white tunic flapping in the light wind. Clearly, Arthur wanted some answers or something. How did he even find him? The raven shot an uneasy grin to his Prince who swallowed, seeming to get over his initial shock.

He walked over to Merlin and the next thing he knew, Arthur had cuffed him on the head. He was definitely over his initial shock.

“Ow! What’d you do that for?” Merlin exclaimed, rubbing his head. If looks could kill, Arthur would be 6 feet under from the stink eye Merlin gave him.

“That’s for being an idiot, _Mer_ lin. It’s the middle of the night. What are _you_ doing out here?” Arthur asked, sitting down beside him.

“I followed Buttercup,” Merlin gave him a sheepish grin, pointing at the butterfly perched on his shoulder. The Prince raised his eyebrow, which was a clear indication that he was questioning his sanity.

“You followed a butterfly in the middle of the night all the way into the deeper part of the woods, even though you know how dangerous it is?”

Merlin nodded, then got confused as to why he didn’t think of this before. Maybe he _should_ be questioning his sanity. Arthur sighed, “Maybe you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought.”

“And you’re the cabbagehead who followed me here, so who’s the idiot?” Merlin snapped back, feeling a blush crawling up his neck. His magic thrummed under the skin, and he willed it to cool down and pulled it back in.

“Still you,” Arthur said, but there was no snark in his tone. He too seemed to be entranced by the magical environment around them as he took deep breaths. At that moment, Merlin couldn’t take his eyes off him. The world around him was pretty, there was no denying that, but there was something about Arthur at that moment that completely stole Merlin’s attention. Maybe it was the way the moonlight fell on his face, casting a glow over his hair and features. Maybe it was the way he looked to relaxed, the burdens of the Kingdom not being held in his shoulders. Or maybe it was the smile on his pink lips, which demanded to be noticed. His Prince seemed lost in the setting, and the moment was suspended in time as Merlin drank in the sight before him.

“You’re staring, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said, snapping him out of his trance. Unable to form a witty retort, he mumbled a shut up, and whipped his head away, pretty sure his face was warm.

They fell into a comfortable silence, with the cool wind blowing around them, and the whispers of water lulling them to sleep. They lay there, side by side, fingers stretched towards the other but not touching. As Merlin’s eyes closed, he could’ve sworn Arthur’s fingers brushed his. After all, it was a magical place, with the waters rushing at the banks and roses blooming around them. There was truly magic in the air.


End file.
